legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P9/Transcript
(Ray, Raynell, Rayla and Past Ray are seen in the open field) P. Ray: This is the spot? Raynell: It's where I tracked her. P. Ray: Hmmm, then she must be in another world. Raynell: Yeah we know! But we can't figure that out since they likely used Sands of Time get there! P. Ray: Hmm, let me try something. Raynell: Huh? (Ray closes his eyes) P. Ray:....... Rayla: What're you doing? P. Ray: Trying to feel where she is... Ray: Ah I see. That's how I was able to track you down when you lost control as a Targhul. Rayla: Oh yeah you're right. P. Ray:.....Here. I got her. Raynell: Really?? Ray: Where is she? P. Ray:...... (The scene then cuts to Past Rayla still restrained in Razor's room) P. Rayla: *Struggling* Razor: Give up Rayla. Those tendrils are far too strong for you. P. Rayla: Fuck you! Razor: If you want. P. Rayla: !! NO!! Razor: Hehe. (Gnash then enters the room) Gnash: Hello. Razor; Ah Gnash! Gnash: Am I interrupting? Razor: Oh no no just trying to teach a lesson was all. Gnash: I see. (Gnash goes up to Rayla) Gnash: So this is her huh? P. Rayla:.... Razor: Sure is sir. Gnash: My, she IS something. P. Rayla: *Growls* Razor: That she is. But she needs to learn her place before we can start the fun. Gnash: Right. (Gnash looks at Razor) Gnash: I won't stop you then. Razor: Thanks. And I'm gonna be honest. I'm glad you didn't decide to steal her from me. Gnash: Oh don't worry Razor. You can have her. My dreams will come true soon enough. Razor: Good. (Gnash nods before he leaves) Razor: Now, let's get a feel of what I'm getting into. (Tendrils emerge from Razor's body) P. Rayla: !! Razor: *Smirk* (The scene then cuts to Ray as his eyes open) P. Ray: ! Rayla! Ray: What is it?! Raynell: What did you see?? P. Ray: Not what I saw. What I felt. Fear.... Raynell: Fear?? P. Ray; She's scared... She's never scared unless she's certain she was gonna die. She needs help now! Raynell: Well how do we get to her then!? P. Ray: Any of you have any time travel gear? Rayla: Miles said they had just built some now why? P. Ray: We need to go another timeline to reach her. Raynell: Well then, Iet's go get the suits! Ray: Alright. Rayla: Let's go! Raynell: *Nods* (Raynell and the others run off. It then cuts to later on as the heroes are dressed in their Battle Suits) Anne: Alright! Kane: I'm ready for this! Alex: All right guys. Thanks to Ray's past self, we know where Rayla's past self and Gnash's nest is in. Erin:...…………… Jack: Erin? Erin: H-Huh? Jack: You okay? Erin: Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Jack: You sure? Erin: Totally. J-Just....go have fun. Jack:..... Alex: We'll be back soon Erin. Till then, Blue and the others will be here to keep you company. Erin: Y-Yeah. Got it. Blue: Have fun! Green: Kick those bad guys' butts! Alex: We'll do! Raynell: Oh man Mom I can't believe you're gonna come with us! Rayla: Heh. I'm surprised myself. But this is my past self. I have to help save her. P. Ray: I'm just you had a spare suit for both of us. Miles: I had been working on them in my spare time. Alex: All right guys! Get ready to time travel! Rayla: Right! Miles: Let's go! (The heroes activate their time devices as they teleport through time. Back at the nest, a Targhul enters Razor's quarters) Targhul: RAZOR!!! Razor: Hm? Targhul: Intruders! They just teleported in outside! Razor: Intruders?! Inform Gnash now! I'll go meet these intruders! Targhul: Yes sir! Razor: I'll be back for you Rayla. P. Rayla: *Thinking* Ray.... (Razor leaves the room before it cuts to the heroes approaching Gnash's nest) Heroes:............. (The doors open as Razor and a group of Targhul Warriors exit) Razor: INTRUDERS!!! Alex: There he is. Jessica: Razor.... Razor: So you're the rats! P. Ray: HEY YOU!! BASTARD!! GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!! Razor: Sister eh? P. Ray: Yeah! I know you have her you sick piece of shit! Razor: Oh she's here alright. P. Ray: Then give. Her. Back. Razor: Hmm... No. She's mine. And I am keeping her. Jessica: Now if I can help it! Razor: Oh? And you are? Jessica: Someone important to you I can assure you. Razor: Depends. Let me see what kind of face you have under that helmet girl. Jessica:.... (Jessica removes her helmet) Jessica: Remember this face Razor? Razor:.... Sorry. Still not ringing any bells. Jessica:..... Alex: He hasn't met you in this timeline yet. Jessica: Well he has now. Razor: Look can you all make this easy and turn around back home? Raynell: No way. Not happening. Razor: *SIghs* Didn't think so. Oh well. (Razor creates dozens of bladed tendrils) Razor: KILL THEM!! (The Warriors charge in) Alex: Anne? Katlyn? Mind blasting them? Katlyn: With pleasure! *Arms blaster* EAT HOT PLASMA!! Targhuls: !! (Anne and Katlyn fire at the Warriors, easily taking most of them down) Razor: !! Anne: WOO!!! Razor: DAMN IT! *Points to a Targhul* GET GNASH!! TELL HIM TO RETREAT THE REST OF OUR WARRIORS!! Targhul #5: RIGHT! *runs off* Razor:...... Jessica: Scared yet Razor? Razor: YOU WISH!!! (Razor swings blades and Jessica blocks them with her barrier) Razor: ! NN!! Jessica: Not so fast. Alex: Now let's- Jessica: Ah ah. Alex? Alex: Hm? Jessica: Let me handle this. Razor: You!? What do you think you- (Jessica suddenly appears in front of Razor) Razor: !! (Jessica pulls a psychic charged fist back) Jessica: Eat it!! (Jessica upper cuts Razor, knocking him FAR away) Razor: GAAAH!!! Alex: Ooooh! Kane: Ouch! Jessica: Hmph! Pay back. (Razor is seen heading toward Gnash's chamber. He crashes though) Razor:.... *Groans in pain* Gnash: Razor. There you are. (Razor looks up to see Gnash with some sands of time which are forming a portal) Razor: Please tell me....You're bringing backup....? Gnash; We're leaving Razor. Razor: L-Leave...? Gnash: We're heading to another nest, and continue to build our army there. Razor: B-But what about- Gnash: Forget about them! We'll deal with them later! Razor: Sir I don't think- (The heroes fly into the chamber through the hole) Heroes:.......... (Gnash grabs Razor and chucks him in the portal) Jessica: H-HEY!! Gnash: Oh I'm sorry. Did I steal your kill? Anne: *Steps up* So you're Gnash huh? Gnash: Hm? Raynell: A-Anne get back! Anne: Forget that! This guy is going down! (Anne charges at Gnash. Gnash dodges her attack, then upper cuts her, knocking her helmet off) Anne: AHH!! DAMN!! Gnash: Hmm look at that. Anne: Huh?? Gnash: Hiding that cute of a face under that old thing? Raynell: !! Oh NO you don't Gnash! (Raynell charges at Gnash. Gnash sees her and throws a power punch, knocking her into some of the heroes) Anne: ! MOM!!! Gnash: Hmph. Raynell: Gnn.... (Anne turns back to Gnash) Anne: HOW DARE YOU!!? (Anne rushes up and throws a punch. Gnash catches the punch) Anne: !! Gnash: Hmph. Anne: *Thinking* How the hell is he so strong?! There's no way he should be able to fight me with this thing on! (Gnash then headbutts Anne) Anne: NN!!! (Gnash then grabs Anne, lifts her up and slams her into the ground) Anne: GAH!! Zulu: ANNE!!! Raynell: NO!!! Anne: Gnn... (Zulu then runs toward Gnash) Zulu: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! (Zulu goes into attack, but Gnash dodges the attack, grabs hold of Zulu, and like Raynell, chucks him toward the heroes knocking him into them) Gnash: Ha! These are the ones who killed me!? Pathetic! (Gnash then looks down at Anne who groans in pain. He couches down) Gnash: So. You're name is Anne. Is it? Anne:.... (Anne spits in Gnash's face) Gnash:....... Anne: Fuck you! Gnash: My you are rude. Ask a simple question, and you spit in my face. (Gnash then stands up and then stomps on Anne's face, knocking her out) Kane: !! ANNE!! Gnash: But there's something about you I like. (Gnash picks Anne up) Kane: H-Hey! What are you doing with my sister!? Gnash: I'm going to be borrow Anne here for a while. Kane: WHAT?! Gnash: You can keep the human girl we got here though. Think of it as thanks for what you've given me. "Heroes"! (Gnash then walks into portal with Anne) Kane: NO!!! (Kane runs up, but the portal closes before he can reach) Kane: A-ANNE!!! Raynell: NO!!! Zulu: Dammit...! Jessica: He... He took Anne.... Alex: Shit.... P. Ray: RAYLA!! (Ray runs off to find Rayla) Ray: Hey wait! (Past Ray just ignores as he runs off) Rayla: Ray wait! *Follows him* (The two run off. It then cuts to them arriving in Razor's Quarters where Past Rayla is seen restrained on the floor) P. Ray: *Gasp* Sis! P. Rayla: ! RAY!! Rayla: The hell?? P. Ray: Let me get you out of that! (Ray quickly pulls the tendrils off Rayla as she stands up. Ray stands up and then quickly hugs Ray) P. Rayla: THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! P. Ray: Whoa easy easy sis! P. Rayla: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH HERE!! P. Ray: Are you hurt?? And... What are you wearing?! Rayla: Ray listen we need to leave now. P. Rayla: !! You? Y-You... You came? Rayla: Of course I did. Me and Raynell both did. P. Rayla: R-Raynell? Rayla: Yes. P. Rayla: O-Oh man.... I need to apologize to her. Rayla: Then hurry. Cause we got a new problem. (Rayla leaves) P. Ray:....So what happened exactly? P. Rayla: *Sigh* (Rayla whispers in Ray's ear) P. Ray: *Snicker* Seriously, he put you through THAT? P. Rayla: *Angry blush* SHUT UP!!! P. Ray: *Laughs* Oh man, that is gonna make for some great jokes! P. Rayla: *Groans* P. Ray: Now come on, we got something else to handle. (Rayla nods as the two leave) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts